Greg Chun
Greg Chun (born November 11, 1971 in Evanston, Illinois, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Barbie: dreamhouse adventures (2018) - George *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Peacock Leader (ep63), Seisou (ep62) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Ladybug (2018) - Marty 'Movies' *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) - Mouse Henchman 'Movies - Dubbing' *Big Fish & Begonia (2018) - Chisonzi, Chun's Dad, Hotu 'Shorts' *Overwatch (2016) - Dr. Harold Winston (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Yoshihiko Sagami *Baki (2018) - Kaoru Hanayama, Dr. Mitsuomi Hasegawa (ep7), Harashima (ep2) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Natsume Souseki, Ryuurou Hirotsu, Ukai (ep22) *Cannon Busters (2019) - 9ine, Additional Voices *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Twice H. Pieceman *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Ogre *Hero Mask (2018-2019) - James Blood *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Owl (ep45), Zepile *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Researcher, Superior *Last Hope (2018) - Jay Yoon *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Rei's Dad *Megalo Box (2018) - Goon (ep1), Spectator (ep2) *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Matsuo *Naruto: Shippūden (2018-2019) - En Oyashiro, Zosui (ep431) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Ryoji Kaji *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Kiryu Kusakabe (Announced) *One Punch Man (2019) - Garou (ep13) *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Major Hideomi Iba *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Subtilizer/'Gabriel Miller' *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Miki Naoki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Ryoji Kaji *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Ryoji Kaji *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Black Hooded Man 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Fortune Smiles (2015) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Song Hui-rip 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series - Dubbing' *Twice Upon a Time (2019) - Than, Driver (ep3) 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Yucatán (2019) - Clayderman 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2018) - Additional Voices *Erased (2017) - Gaku Yashiro, Additional Voices *Osmosis (2019) - Paul Vanhove Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Eldigan, Ephraim, Lukas *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Front (2016) - Additional Voices *Eliza (2019) - Rainer *Fallout 4 (2015) - Marowski, Vault-Tec Scientist *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2015) - PROJECT: Yi *Left Alive (2019) - Additional Voices *Mirage: Arcane Warfare (2017) - Bashrahni Alchemancer *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Pan Enemy, Player Voice, Root Cultist, Williams *Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) - Additional Voices *River City Girls (2019) - Kunio *Smite (2015) - DaimyOdin *Star Control: Origins (2018) - Trandals *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Kaname Date *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Count *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Carmine *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Deva *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Hiro Morgan *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Lukas *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Shin *Judgment (2019) - Takayuki Yagami *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *NieR: Automata (2017) - Adam *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Alfyn Greengrass *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Rosch *Shenmue III (2019) - Ren Wuying, Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Ike (Announced) *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Raz *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Amleth Grønkjær *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Creature of Sloth, Kurosuke, Mourner A, Yosuke Kurosaki Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2020. Category:American Voice Actors